The wrong decision
by or othnay
Summary: During the fight with Kronos, Percy made the wrong decision, he didnt give Luke the knife, now what is going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

…He tried telling me that I could not kill Kronos myself and that I should give the knife to him, but I had no time to listen to him and even if I would, I wouldn't know if I can trust him or not, I decided that the easiest way would be to kill him myself, no need to make things complicated.

I stepped towards him and raised my hand preparing myself for the strike, and I attacked, I dropped the knife on Luke's chest but it bounced off, Luke shook a couple of times and then smiled, he started glowing and smoke came out of his body.

I was terrified, the only way I had left didn't work, Kronos will soon turn into his true form and we'll all vaporize, I had one more choice, I ran for Annabeth and Grover, i grabbed them both and with my last powers I jumped with the both of them through the hole in the floor in which Riptide fell through a few moments ago. We dived for a very long time while seeing the city destroyed by the monsters and feeling the heat from above as Kronos took over his true form, I must admit, the volcanic eruption in Mount St. Helens was like sitting in the fridge compared to the heat that emanated from Kronos's true form.

After a very long fall we landed on the beach, thanks to my powers I managed to make the water flood the beach to soften our fall, it still felt like an entire house just fell on us, but after having to hold the world this wasn't the worst part, I looked into the sky and what I saw shocked me, I saw the sky change from blue to red, above the empire state building a storm was raging.

One by one I saw gods flying from the top of the empire state building like flies, they already wasted all of their powers on fighting typhoon and now fighting Kronos that was about ten times more powerful, they simply didn't stand a chance.

I felt Riptide back in my pocket, what a great timing, I wanted to throw it to the sea, I wanted to run to the city and start slaying monsters one by one even though I was so weak that I will probably be killed by the first monster ill see, I wanted to vaporize them all just like what Kronos is doing to Olympus, but I couldn't do any of it, I was too weak, I was useless! Actually believing that I could help save anything was a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few weeks since the battle over Olympus ended but the horrors still came back to me, I still had nightmares about the fight, and when I woke up it didn't leave me because it wasn't just a nightmare, it was all real.

I took my friends, my family, and all of the demigods that survived and managed to run away to a safe house that Annabeth knew about from when she ran away from monsters with Luke and Thalia, the gods were defeated and the titans ruled the world, they began destroying all the mortal cities and rebuilding them as they wanted.

Not too long ago I received a message that the great three are imprisoned in Tartarus and that was enough for me to realize that we were defeated, if the great three couldn't defeat Kronos what would a tiny group of demigods manage to do to him?

Luckily for me, I had almost everyone I knew with me so they managed to keep me sane.

After about a week hiding, it was my turn to go on patrol. While patrolling around the safe house I saw something in the forest, it looked like a human being but it was black and green smoke came out of the ground where it stepped, I called Annabeth and told her to warn the rest of the people.

It walked slowly, but after a few minutes I managed to see who it was, it was the Oracle.

I sighed, turned Riptide back into a pen and put it in my pocket, then I stepped towards the oracle, knowing that if it managed to get so far away from camp just to find us it must have some very important prophecy to tell us, or maybe it just wanted to say "hi"…, in that case, I think I would cut her head off.  
"Hi" I said, that was stupid, saying hi to a dead person.  
The Oracle opened her hollow eyes and stared at me, she began filling with green smoke as she always did before giving a prophecy, but then she shook her head aggressively and for a second she looked almost alive, and then it talked to me in a normal voice, which kind of freaked me out "This is my last prophecy, now that the gods were taken down from their throne I have no power to keep me alive, if you can consider this alive, so you better listen carefully"

I nodded and she started filling with green smoke again, and she started talking in the same voice I was used to since my first year in camp half blood, it brought back some nice memories which was something I really needed in all the pain that we were surrounded by.

_"Light and darkness are enemies but yet they work together to save the world from all the suffer, an Olympian will fall while another one will rise, the savior of the world will be a son of the ocean, although its power will come from the sky"._

And then she collapsed in a pile of dust, "Oh, great" I thought to myself "There goes another Oracle, too bad it was the last one".

I ran to Annabeth and told her about the Oracle and the prophecy and she sighed and told me that she will try to figure the meaning of the prophecy out but she needs some time for it, I agreed and we both told the campers that it was a false alarm and that no monster is coming _yet_, and then we both went to our beds and started thinking about the prophecy.


	3. Chapter 3

We headed towards the entrance to the underworld in LA, we guessed that since we knew Olympus was completely overrun by the Titans our last hope for protection was in the Underworld, and Nico was with us so we guessed we won't be denied access from the Underworld even if it would now be controlled by Iapetus.

We entered the room and saw Charon, when he saw us he walked to us and then Nico told him that we need to get to the underworld, he said that if we'd go there we'll be dead in no time since the titan Iapetus is much stronger then Hades, he would notice us entering the moment we'd step inside and kill us.

After trying to convince him that we have no other ideas about where we can go he just said that we can go anywhere _but_ the Underworld, we gave up and were about to get out when Annabeth had an idea, she turned to him and asked him what about Tartarus, he smiled and said that if were foolish enough to want to try and get to Tartarus he can bring us there, and we all agreed.

We went down the elevator with him until we reached his boat he told us that he can bring us straight to Tartarus without us having to step on the floor of the underworld, after what he told us that Iapetus would do to us if he manages to locate us we didn't want to take the risk, so we all agreed to go that way.

After about 10 minutes of sailing we reached a waterfall, and Charon stopped his boat and looked at us, we looked back at him and then we all realized what he wanted, he wanted us to jump down the waterfall!  
"Sorry guys" he said "That's the only way to Tartarus without walking on the Underworld floor".

I saw how much everyone was worried, one touch in the water and we'll probably melt or at least suffer very horrible pain and injuries, I mean not me of course, I already suffered it and came out alive so now I'm pretty much immune to it, at the end we decided that there is no other way and that we have to jump, so we jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

We were falling down the waterfall while drops of water from the Styx river fell on us, I didn't care much but my friends were screaming in pain, I wasn't completely sure if they would survive this. After a while falling and screaming, I saw a green area at the bottom. When we got closer we realized it was a big pillow made of grass. We landed on it as softly as you can after falling such a distance and the moment we all got up it disappeared from under our feet and we landed on the black and hard ground. Then we saw a Hydra standing in front of us.

"Welcome to Tartarus, you better get yourself comfortable, since you'll be staying here for the rest of eternity" it said and disappeared.

We started walking towards what looked as an ancient building, as we got closer we saw it was surrounded by monsters and pools of some sort of bubbling liquid that Annabeth described as a very powerful acid. Luckily for Grover, she said it just as he was about to step into one of those pools and he had enough time to stop himself.

Annabeth offered to scout ahead, since she could become invisible. We all agreed and she started walking towards the building while we were hiding behind a rock.

When Annabeth got out of our sight we heard a man's voice from behind us "Hey! Look who came to visit!"

Then followed by a woman's voice "Be quiet! The monsters will hear us!"

Thalia's eyes suddenly opened "Artemis?"

The man said again "What about me? I don't deserve a surprised look and someone saying my name?"

Then we saw them, Artemis and Apollo were standing next to us when Artemis made a surprised look, pulled out her bow, aimed it at his face and said "Apollo?" Then she waited a few seconds while lowering her bow and said "Here, was that good enough for you?"

He looked insulted but nodded, then they both turned to us "What are you doing here?" Apollo asked.

"We were on our way to try and find my father, Hades and Zeus. We thought maybe they had an idea about how we can defeat Kronos" I said.

"Well... Getting into where their locked in is something I doubt you could do with so many monsters around" Said Artemis.

Just then Annabeth appeared in front of us "I couldn't get close enough to see, there were too many monsters. Oh, I see we have company" she said and pointed at Artemis and Apollo.

We all turned to look at them "I know of a way to get out of here, but it won't be easy" Artemis said.

Apollo looked at her and then at us and said "and you think that while their stuck here in Tatrarus they would care about how hard the way is?"

Artemis gave him a hostile look, we all agreed to come with them.

Artemis pointed at a crack in the wall and started walking there, we all followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

We entered the crack in the wall which led into a dark tunnel.

As we walked Artemis tried explaining about this place but the only one that was interested in actually hearing it was Annabeth, we just looked around and tried to find interesting stuff to look at.

After a while walking Artemis stopped us "patrols, the Titans must have found out about this place. We must hide".

We started seeing shadows at the edge of the tunnel and Apollo, as cheerful as ever, said "why hide? We're gods and the most powerful demigods of the age are standing here with us, I think we can beat whatever is coming".

"Well, that would be true if we weren't talking about Kampê and we were at full strength. But since we _are_ talking about Kampê and we _aren't_at full strength, she will probably catch us, bring us back to Tartarus and kill them" Artemis said and pointed at us.

"Ah… sorry to interrupt but I think we kind of… eh… got her killed last time we met her" Grover said.

"You can't kill Kampê! She's just like any other monster that exists, can't be killed!" Artemis shouted. After breathing a little she said "sorry, I'm just getting stressed".

"Well, if I'm not interrupting… I think we forgot about something" Thalia said. We all looked to where she was looking at and saw Kampê standing in front of us smiling and her poison dripping scimitars already drawn out, in other words, she was ready to slay us.

My instincts took over me and I pulled out Riptide. My friends did the same and Artemis and Apollo sighed and said "it's better to go down with a fight" and pulled their weapons out.

We stormed at Kampê but she managed to repel all of our attacks. When it was clear we can't defeat her, Artemis and Apollo looked at us and the last thing we saw was them passing out.

Then everything started melting into some kind of golden liquid and we found ourselves at the palace of... as much as I hate admitting it, the palace of Oceanus.

There was a voice in my head, it was Apollo's voice "remember the prophecy, light and darkness are enemies but yet they work together to save the world from all the suffer, I hope we did our part of the prophecy well... now it's up to you".

It seemed that all of us heard that voice, since we all looked surprised. Then Annabeth said "light and darkness... Apollo is the god of the sun, that makes light, and Artemis is the goddess of the moon, that shines at night when it's dark... I guess the enemies' part wasn't enemies like trying to kill each other but enemies like brothers fighting".

We all looked at her, it's been a few seconds until we all realized what she meant " well, so I guess that solves one part of the prophecy. Now to figure out the rest and save the world, or die while doing it!" I said with a smile, it's been the best news we had in ages and if that wasn't enough, I was currently at my father's kingdom, well... kind of.

"Ready to go save the world from all the suffer?" I said. "No, that's a job for light and darkness" Annabeth answered. We laughed a little until we remembered that we're at hostile territory. Then we headed towards the kingdom of Oceanus.


End file.
